imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imaginaughts I and II
OK, this is it. This is Imaginaughts, from the very beginning. Imaginaughts I and II. Part 1: Imaginaughts I The bell rang. It was a loud sound. All across the city you could hear it. A bell so loud that the birds took off from their trees, and the wind spread the song of the great brass bell. You could see the people coming from the towers, the skyscrapers, the villas, the mansions. It was the most diverce range of houses ever seen. Thousands of children and adults, all going towards one place. The sun shined on the place, as upon every place on that fair city, beautiful, a perfect mix of modern and ancient. Our story takes us to a large tower, where two children are walking out. One appears to be 5, the other, 6. The elder, a brown haired boy with the blue school uniform was walking in front of the younger, a blue haired boy wearing a similar uniform, looking quite timid. The younger caught up to his older brother. "Goldas?" he asked. "Yes George?" Goldas replied. "Im scared." "Why" "Its my first day of school." "Your a big boy now. Trust me, its not so bad." "But you are three. Im two...point..." "Five" Goldas laughed. "Trust me, you will be fine." Now, before I continue, you may have noticed something odd. '2.5 and 3? They should be learning to walk, not heading to school!' I hear you chime. Its because Goldas and George are Aefians, one Aefian year is two human years. Aefians are officially 'children' when they get to the age of 2, teenagers at the age of 6.5, and adults at the age of 8. The rough lifespan of an Aefian is 400 human years. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The two brothers went on their way towards a massive archway. On the top, in golden letters, reads 'The Aefian School of Intergalactic Excellence." This is the most presigious school on the planet Aef. Namely, its the most important school, voted as common ground for every country on the planet, and people also come from all over the galaxy to come to this one school. George grabbed Goldas' hand as they walked under the arch. "George, not so nervous." Goldas replied. He went to the infodesk, pressed a few buttons and then held his little brother in front of the camera. After the customary flash of light, Goldas stood in front of the camera. They were given two smartphones. Goldas checked his schedule. "Yes!" Goldas yelled, and hugged his brother. "Were in a class together!" "Stop squishing me!" George moaned. Goldas let go. George re-looked at his. "All of our classes, in fact." "I made a special request. The orphanidge backed it up." "Right." George said, nodding his head. All the brothers had of their parents were their last names. Arenian, meaning 'Of the Gods'. "Come on, lets go!" Goldas said. They ran toward their first class. Spells 101. Chapter 2: Spells and spills The teacher walked to the front of the classroom. "Good morning class. Today you will learn to make apperative fire. Begin from page 7 of your deskbooks." Everyone pressed a button on their desks and pressed the 'next' button until they got to page 7. It was about 5 minutes until the first in the class created the flame. It was Goldas. "Very good." The teacher said. "Its clear, the right colour, and basically an Illusion. Well done." George promptly set his desk on fire. The class had to be excused. "Umm, Goldas? I need to wash my hands. There is soot all over them." "Lets go." They went to the bathroom, where a bigger 3-year-old was flushing a hooded guy down the toilet. "Hey!" Goldas yelled, and summoned a bolt of lightning. He shocked the older kid, who promtly ran through the wall. "You ok?" George asked, as the hooded 6.5 year old was drying himself off. "He'll be fine." Another boy said, walking out of the next door. "Ly....I mean Targ, my...cousin, has never really hurt anyone." "And your name?" Goldas asked. "Criko....Tivic Criko. Tivic replied." George laughed. "Whats your name?" George asked the hooded boy. "M-M-M-M-Myme. M-M-M-Mysteeerrrryyyy Myme." he replied, shivering. He was blue. "OK. Tivic, Myst, George." Goldas said. "We need to get Myst to the dorms. What dorms are we all in?" After a brief check, they realised they were all in the same dorm. They all ran up, as the next class was the next day. Myst lay down on his bed. Tivic read the sign on the foot of the bed. ''"???? Myme" ''it read. "Ok, right.....We need to get some rest. Tivic, up for some games?" Goldas commanded. Tivic grew a third arm, which was a controller, cord and all. "Woah!" George exclaimed. "Your a Shape-shifter?" "Yup" Tivic replied. Wanna play? Chapter 2 - The school bully. Over the next couple of days the four young boys became fast friends. goldas could tell, though, there was something odd. Category:Stories